You Belong With Me
by wenny lestianingsih
Summary: Ketika seorang gadis belia berusaha mendapatkan hati pria dewasa pujaannya, dengan bantuan sebuah kalung ajaib. Akankah Kim Jaejoong berhasil meraih keinginannya? summary macam apa ini? haha... baca aja deh


Title : You Belong With Me !

Author : Wenny

Cast : Member DBSK and Other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Warning ! ini gender switch, jadi buat yg gak suka jangan baca.

CHECK IT,

Jaejoong Pov

Huft!

ugas fisika benar-benar menyebalkan. Semua angka yang berderet di lembar tugas ini seperti sedang bergoyang sambil menepuk pantat mereka meledekku. Aku menyerah! Hanya ada satu cara agar semua jawaban dari soal-soal ini terisi, menyumpal perut Changmin dengan sepuluh bungkus keripik kentang, maka semua kolom kosong ini akan terisi. Hohoho Kim Jaejoong kau sangat pintar.

Bbrrrrrmmmm

Deru suara mesin mobil terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Dari balik kaca jendela kamar aku bisa melihat mobil sport hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menjauh meninggalkan rumah. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, aku tahu apa yang membuatnya selalu pergi saat larut malam seperti ini. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menemui kekasihnya. Huh! menyebalkan.

Langit pagi ini sangat cerah, sepertinya menyenangkan jika berangkat kesekolah menaiki sepeda, sayang sekali jika cuaca sebagus ini dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong-ah!" suara bass yang sangat ku kagumi menyambutku saat aku keluar dari halaman rumah. Kulihat Ia tengah berdiri disamping mobil sportnya, sepertinya ia akan pergi kekantor. Astaga! Apakah dia manusia? Penampilannya pagi ini sangat mempesona, dalam balutan jas hitam dan kemeja biru langit, serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger menutupi mata musangnya yang tajam. Owh! Pemandangan pagi yang indah.

"Pp..pagi Oppa..!" aish Kim Jaejoong jawaban macam apa itu? Kau harus tetap tenang. Alam bawah sadarku melotot di kursi malasnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai sepeda, memangnya ada apa dengan mobilmu?" ia Berjalan mendekat, wangi mint yang sangat menyegarkan tercium di hidungku. Mengalirkan getaran aneh keseluruh tubuhku. ini gawat hanya dari aroma tubuhnya saja mampu mmbuatku gila

"Hhanya ingin m..menikmati udara pagi Oppa" tetap tidak berhasil. Suaraku masih terdengar aneh. Alam bawah sadarku memutar bola berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Kalau begitu cepat berangkat, nanti kau terlambat" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku

"Aish Oppa! Kau bisa merusak tatanan rambutku." jawabku sambil merapihkannya kembali. Wajahku memanas, Aku yakin saat ini pipiku pasti terlihat merah. Aku harus cepat pergi. Aku segera mengayuh sepedaku menjauh darinya. Aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya lebih lama lagi, terlalu banyak pesona Jung Yunho yang begitu menawan hatiku.

"Sampaikan salamku pada guru musikmu ya Jae!" aku masih bisa mendengar kalimat terakhirnya dan itu membuat hatiku bagai Teriris. Sakit. Ya Kim Jaejoong ! Kau dengar itu?.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai perkenalan tentang diriku. Aku siswi kelas duabelas di toho senior highschool. Aku tidak pintar dan juga tidak bodoh . terbukti dengan peringkat ke empat puluh sembilan yang berhasil aku raih. Asal kalian tau, aku belajar mati-matian hingga meraih peringkat itu. Aku adalah pengagum rahasia seorang Jung Yunho, tetangga sebelah rumah yang begitu mempesona. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu rasa suka ini muncul, lebih tepatnya saat laki-laki itu menghuni rumah kosong yang berada disamping rumahku. Satu hari saja aku tidak melihatnya rasanya aku ingin melompat kejendela kamarnya yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari balkon kamarku dan meloncat ke pelukannya lalu berteriak ''aku merindukanmu beruang besar''. Ah! Khayalan Ini begitu menyiksaku. Terasa semakin menyiksa saat sadar bahwa rasa suka ini tak akan mendapat balasan darinya, karena aku tahu dia sudah memliki kekasih. Ani, Lebih tepatnya tunangan dan orang itu adalah guru musik di sekolahku. Lee hyorin songsaenim, wanita dewasa yang sangat cantik dan sexy. Wajar jika semua pria tergila-gila padanya, tak terkecuali siberuang besar itu dan itu membuatku sadar jika aku semakin merosot kebawah dari urutan daftar wanita idealnya. Jelas saja dari bentuk tubuh aku sudah kalah dari Hyorin Saenim, ukuran dada,lingkar pinggang, lingkar pinggul, semuanya berbeda jauh. Itu membuatku prustasi. Jung Yunho tak akan pernah melirikku yang hanya seorang siswi sekolah yang tidak memiliki daya tarik, satu satunya cara adalah aku harus cepat tumbuh dewasa dan itu membutuhkan empat sampai lima tahun kedepan. Ah! andai saja aku bisa menjadi wanita dewasa dalam satu malam.

PluK

Changmin melempar buku fisikanya diatas meja. "Cepat salin. Waktunya hanya lima belas menit sebelum bell masuk berbunyi" ucap Changmin sambil menggeledah isi tasku. Tentu saja ia sedang mencari makanan yang semalam kujanjikan padanya.

"Gommawo Minnie-ah!" aku memeluk lehernya kencang. "Aish! Kau ini memeluk atau mencekik sih?" ucapnya kesal, aku melepaskan pelukanku sambil tersenyum lebar. Changmin adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Sepulang sekolah aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungi gereja yang tidak jauh dari rumah. Ini adalah kebiasaanku yang lain yang perlu kalian ketahui. Di dalam gereja terlihat sepi, hanya ada seorang wanita tua yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya, aku duduk tepat disampingnya kemudian memejamkan mataku dan mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan, aku harap Kau tidak pernah bosan mendengar doaku. Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesehatan hingga detik ini. Tapi tahukah Kau, semakin hari dadaku terasa semakin sesak menghadapi kenyataan bahwa beruang besar itu semakin jauh dari jangkauanku, terlebih setelah pertunangan mereka kemarin aku sadar jika Jung Yunho tak akan bisa kugapai. Kali ini hanya sedikit pintaku, tolong buatlah ia melihat kearahku dan buatlah ia menyadari betapa besar rasa sukaku padanya. Amin"

"Tidakkah permintaanmu ini terlalu berlebihan anak manis? untuk anak seusia mu aku rasa belum pantas kau meminta hal seperti itu pada haruskah dia tahu tentang perasaanmu?" tanya nenek tua yang ada di sampingku. Ia tengah menatapku dengan senyuman aneh diwajahnya.

"Tentu saja nek, ia harus tahu betapa tersiksannya aku menyimpan perasaan ini." lirihku.

"Tapi jika kau menyukainya dengan tulus seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengeluh jika laki-laki itu tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu" ujarnya. Aku tersinggung mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku ingin adalah ia harus tahu bahwa aku memiliki perasaan padanya, bahwa aku ingin dilihat olehnya dan bahwa aku ingin memilikinya, hiks..." air mata ini tiba-tiba pecah begitu saja.

"Jika seperti itu ceritanya, kau harus berhati-hati nak. Aku khawatir perasaanmu akan berubah menjadi obsesi. Itu tidak baik" ucapnya sambil mengusap pundakku.

"Kau mau mencoba mengenakan ini?" nenek itu menyerahkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal berwarna biru, sangat cantik. Aku menerima kalung itu, terpesona dengan bentuknya yang sangat indah. "Melihat kesedihanmu membuatku mengingat masa mudaku dulu. Melalui kalung ini aku berhasil mendapatkan mendiang suamiku.

"Kalung ini akan membuatmu jauh terlihat lebih dewasa saat kau mengenakannya. Reaksi Kalung itu bisa membuatmu terlena, jadi kuharap gunakan dengan bijak." nenek itu bernjak dari duduknya,

"Jika kau ingin memakainya, pakailah tanpa mengenakan busana maka kau akan melihat perubahannya. Sekali lagi, tolong ingat pesanku. Kau harus menggunakannya dengan bijak. Kalau kau mengikuti ucapanku, aku yakin keinginamu akan tercapai". Nenek itu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

Lebih dewasa... Dewasa?

Aku langsung naik ke kamar setelah selesai menghabiskan makan malamku,menguci pintu lalu membongkar isi tasku. Penasaran dengan semua perkataan nenek aneh di gereja sore tadi, aneh sekali ia bisa tahu kalau aku ingin sekali berubah menjadi wanita dewasa dengan cepat dan saat ini mungkin aku adalah wanita terkonyol jika percaya perkataanya. Tapi sungguh, aku penansaran.

Bandul kalung ini memang sangat indah, berkilau seperti batu safire yang harganya setinggi langit. Kupakai kalung ini dan menunggu reaksinya.

Tidak terjadi apa apa !

 _'Jika kau ingin memakainya, pakailah tanpa mengenakan busana maka kau akan melihat perubahannya'_

Kulepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhku lalu berjalan menuju cermin besar yang menempel didinding kamar. Aku ingin melihat perubahan apa yang terjadi.

Awalnya dadaku terasa nyeri. Seperti Nyeri saat menstruasi, tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah perlahan dadaku terasa membengkak dan semakin membesar. Dadaku membesar ! Astaga!

Begitu juga dengan Pinggulku yang terasa membesar. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, ini pasti mimpi. Ya ini mimpi!

Kulepas kembali kalung itu dan tubuhku kembali kewujud semula, kupakai sekali lagi dan tubuhku kembali berubah. Ku raba payudaraku yang berbeda, ini perubahan bentuk yang sempurna. Sepertinya cup bra nomor tiga puluh enam. Berkali-kali berputar didepan cermin memperhatikan perubahan tubuhku yang sangat drastis. Ini benar benar tubuhku. Haha ! Tubuh Lee Hyorin Songsaenim pun sepertinya akan kalah dariku.

End Jae pov

Author PoV

Yunho baru saja tiba dirumah setelah seharian berjibaku dengan pekerjaannya yang menggunung. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga, sebelum tidur ia berniat berendam air hangat untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dengan gontai,melangkah menuju ranjang king sizenya. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat mata musangnya melihat sesuatu yang menarik di jendela kamar, dari balik jendela kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka Yunho melihat gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan cermin. Namun mata sipit itu membesar saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun.

"Astaga! Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? ceroboh sekali. Tidak takutkah ada orang yang melihatnya?" gerutu Yunho. Namun ia tetap berdiri ditempatnya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Jaejoong lakukan. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan dua gundukan di dada Jaejoong, dahinya mengernyit heran.

"Benarkah sebesar itu? Kenapa selama ini bentuknya tidak terlihat?" Yunho merasa heran memperhatikan bentuk payudara Jaejoong yang menurutnya tidak seperti yang biasa ia llihat selama ini. Tiba tiba ia merasa sesuatu diantara kedua selangkangannya bergerak membesar.

"Astaga! kau terlalu mudah bereaksi, kawan. Baiklah ayo kita selesaikan secepatnya!" Yunho pun bergegas menuju kamar mandinya.

To be continue

Hahaha... Ini ff konyol yang saya bikin. Typo masih bertebaran dimana mana. Sekedar info, dulu di facebook saya sering mem-post ff yunjae hasil copy paste dari novel novel terjemahan. Tapi karna malu, semua ff itu saya musnahkan dan mulai belajar mengetik karya sendiri. Dan taddaaa! Inilah hasilnya. Ini pasti masih jauh dari kata keren, tapi bodo amat. Yang jelas saya membuatnya hasil karya sendiri. Salah satu faktor saya nekat nulis juga karena berkurangnya stok ff yunjae di sini. Author author favorite mendadak kabur entah kemana... Haaah sedihnya aku!


End file.
